


Ending of a beginning

by The_crown_of_Thranduil



Series: The box gave me the idea [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_crown_of_Thranduil/pseuds/The_crown_of_Thranduil





	Ending of a beginning

_He said I have to remember that even though I've changed a lot in here, I’m going back to a world that hasn't changed – Suicide Notes, page 292_

In the span of an average lifetime 3 months isn't really that long, so if lived to die of old age then the 3 months I've spent in this place is tiny in comparison but it feels like these are the 3 most significant months I will ever live. I went in understanding nothing and came out with a clearer head and a new understanding.   
I should probably explain what I’m going on about first. My name’s Lee, I’m 17 and 3 months and 6 days ago I tried to kill myself, as you can probably guess; it wasn't very successful. At the time I was angry but now I’m glad, that one act of giving up ended up giving me a reason to keep going. I know I should explain why I did it properly but I don’t want to dwell on it so to but it quickly; homophobic parents.

I’d been here for just over a week when Richard arrived. It felt like he’d appeared with wings, a halo and a load of smoke but in reality he just walked in with one of the nurses and sat down. We got talking and next thing you know we’re together. He left 2 weeks ago but we've kept in touch and he’s picking me up when I get out later on today.  
That’s why I’m writing all this down now. I’m leaving today and I’m scared. I feel like I've got enough strength to tell my parents that I don’t care what they think, I have Richard now and if they've got a problem with it then so be it. That’s the thing though, I've changed but the world hasn't. It hasn't seen my problems and how I've overcome them and decided to cut out the crap, it’s going to be the same if not worse and I have to remember that. I've accepted that but it doesn't mean I’m not petrified of not having this support. 

Maybe I’ll be back or maybe I’ll be fine. I guess I’ll let you know

For now I think everything’s going to be okay.


End file.
